


douleur

by limitlessskyes



Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: Friendship, Gen, mentions of a child's death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-03
Updated: 2014-06-03
Packaged: 2018-02-03 07:25:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 144
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1736144
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/limitlessskyes/pseuds/limitlessskyes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"His name is... was Chace." The words are almost ephemeral, a breath floating out into the open.</p>
            </blockquote>





	douleur

**Author's Note:**

> Anyone who knows me, knows I have a serious problem with my obsession with Jose Theodore. Like "get that girl that comfy hug-me-jacket" serious problem. I wrote this back when the news broke about baby Chace having passed away. Title means grief in French. Patrice and Jose were best friends at this point in story!world.

"His name is... was Chace." The words are almost ephemeral, a breath floating out into the open. Patrice almost wonders if Jose has even spoken, or if it was his imagination. His fingers weave through Jose's hair slowly, his mouth forming 'Chace' before resting his chin on Jose's shoulder gently, his eyes fixed on a sleeping little girl, just as Jose's are.

"It's a good name." He finally replies, his words echoing in his head with how loud they seem to be in comparison to Jose's voice, and he wonders dimly how it doesn't wake Romy. Jose just nods slowly, his chest rising and falling as he takes a deep breath.

"Stéphanie picked it, you know... Said because I chose Romy's name, she got to choose his name..." Jose's voice wavers, only barely noticeable; Patrice thinks it's the most heartbreaking sound he's ever heard.


End file.
